A Spartian's Final Fight
by Jauneforever
Summary: She lost her knight yet now they are reunited for all eternity.


**Alright people I hope you're ready for this one. It's time for the Arkos ending of AKFF. I hope you all enjoy this long overdue story. I do not own RWBY. Also I know some of what I will be using in this one will be scientifically inaccurate but its fanfiction.**

 **A Spartan's Final Fight.**

 **Pyrrha's POV**

"Gahh!" I hit a wall and slide down it. This woman… she's so strong it's unbelievable.Salem, the woman behind everything. Cinder, the Breach, the attack on Beacon, Jaune's death. All of it can be laid at her feet. Ozpin offered us the chance to avenge Jaune. He warned us of how strong she was, how hard this fight would be. It didn't matter to us, all we could think about was the chance to end the person behind our friend's death. We traversed through an ancient tunnel system fighting Grimm all the way. Ozpin, Port, Oobleck, Goodwitch, Qrow, Ironwood, a repaired Penny, CVFY, SSSN, even CRDL, all of them stayed behind so we, (J)NPR and RWBY, could fight Salem without reinforcements showing up in this fight.

"Pitiful child, why won't you just give up?" Salem lifts me up off the ground by neck of my hoodie, Jaune's hoodie. I've taken to wearing his clothes and my armor like him in order to remember. She stares at me with that mocking gaze, the one she's worn throughout this entire fight. It's been a one-sided slaughter. None of us have died so far but that's simply because she takes pleasure in watching us struggle. I can see the others struggling to pick themselves up in my peripheral vision but only Ruby manages and even then Salem would merely use me as a shield to avoid any attack.

"You all struggle so much yet all you do is fail." She pats my cheek like I'm a small child, her tone is condescending. "You in particular, always failing to win when it matters most. Whether it be against the illusions of Cinders follower or against the force of that locker when your partner ran off to his death." He mouth forms a sneer. "I'll never understand why you humans are so happy to throw your lives away." I glare at her, mustering all the hatred I can into it. I'd summon my weapons to me but she's done something to prevent me from affecting them with my semblance.

"What would you know about humanity? You threw yours away. Ozpin told us about it. Do you honestly think your loved ones would be happy with what you've become?" Anger coats her face and she throws me up against the ceiling of the cave and catches me by the throat when I come down. "SHUT UP! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THEY THINK! BECAUSE OF HUMANS LIKE YOU THEY DIED!" I can see dark energy surround my weapon and it dashes into her empty hand. A dark grin appears on her face and she drives it into my stomach. My mouth opens to scream but no sound escapes.

"You should thank me. Now you can join that idiot knight in death." a grin forms on my lips, she's given me a chance to use my trump card. I've been taking specialized iron supplements to magnetize my blood. Using the massive amount of it now spilt on the cave floor I form spikes of it which pierce her and pin her to a wall. I drop to the ground and land on my butt. Despite her struggles I have my blood enter her through the openings and move it throughout her body, wreaking even further havoc on her systems. She may claim to not be human but her body is still similar to ours.

"Ruby now." My voice is strained, it took a lot of effort to get that out. Ruby runs forward and puts Crescent Rose's blade in Salem's heart. The silver aura coating it makes sure she won't heal. With that my body and aura finally give up on me, I fall back unable to keep going. The last thing I hear is the others calling out for me and then all my senses just stop. Salem was right though, now I might be with my White Knight.

It feels like an eternity of darkness lasts before something occurs. I find myself standing on a lawn, behind me is a house. It's nothing special, painted blue with what looks like enough space to hold a family of four, maybe five, flower boxes under every window. Looking around I see a white picket fence surrounds the yard. Then it hits me, this was a house I showed to Jaune once. My dream house, no pomp, no extreme décor or immaculate garden. A normal house for an average family, something I always dreamed of having. Yet… without Jaune I can't stand the sight of it. Jaune is the only man I would ever dream of dating, let alone marrying and having a family with. Many suitors have found that out, several have made the mistake of insulting Jaune. I let Nora go wild on them.

"Pyrrha?" I feel like ice water was dumped on me, turning around with wide eyes I find Jaune, dressed in his usual outfit without armor, staring at me from the house's doorway. With reckless abandon I run at him and hug him tight to me, burying my head in his shoulder and crying profusely. I feel his hand rubbing my back. When I finally stop crying I step back, stare him in the eye, and try to speak with no emotion in my tone.

"You left me." A frown works its way onto Jaune's face. "I can't deny that, but I'd do it again. I was team leader, therefore I should have been the one to risk myself. Besides my semblance gave me the best chance of success." I hate the fact he's right. I hate the fact I partially agree with everything he just said. "Still you left me Jaune, do you know how much that hurt?" Jaune nods his head. "Yes I do. I've watched everything you guys have been up to. I'm sorry I left you all but what was I supposed to do? Let you die. I say the look on your face Pyrrha, you would have fought Cinder yourself and you would have lost." He can read me so easily sometimes.

"And what about the fact you were stringing me along. You knew how I felt for you yet you did nothing." I regret those words as soon as I say them especially with the hurt look on Jaune's face. "I simply didn't want you to have to settle. There were plenty of people that would be better for you than me." How can someone so tactically gifted be so dense? Rather than argue with him I grab him by the collar and drag him into a kiss. His arms soon encircle my waist and he returns the kiss. When we pull away for air I grab his face and stare him down.

"Listen to me here Jaune, you are the only man I love. That will never change, I plan on spending eternity with you." Jaune simply nods along but that's good enough for me. "Now then how about a tour of our house?" Jaune smiles at me and grabs my hand. "Of course Mrs. Arc." I freeze right there and tear up.

"You actually mean that?" Jaune's smile only grows. "You said we'd be spending eternity together, that sounds like marriage to me." He then picks me up bridal style and carries me into the house. I lean against his chest and hum in contentment. Everything I wanted is right here, all that's missing are children but that can be fixed easily.

After all, it technically is our wedding night.


End file.
